Singing my life
by Flamboyant Flower
Summary: Sometimes songs are more than just words and melodies... Collection of short stories/drabbles, different pairings. The pairing/characters listed are the ones from the latest chapter.
1. Index

**Index**

Hey there :) Just to say that each of these chapters is a short story _inspired_ by a song (meaning it won't have to follow the narrative of the song, just an idea created by it), and the pairings/characters vary. I decided to list the stories and pairings here so that it's easier for you to find what you're looking for (although you could just read them all *cute puppy eyes*). Also, I should say that just because two charaters are paired, it doesn't mean that they end up together in the story. Sometimes they do, sometimes they don't. Anyway, I hope you enjoy them, and please tell me what you think of them :)

1. "Love Story" by Taylor Swift – AidouxRuka

2. "Let me love you" by Mario – KainxRuka

3. "Takin' back my love" by Enrique Iglesias feat. Ciara - ZeroxYuuki

4. "Umbrella" by Rihanna - RimaxShiki

5. "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak - IchijouxRuka

6. "Que levante la mano" by Joseph Fonseca - KainxRuka


	2. Love Story

Love Story

Pairing: AidouxRuka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight. This story is inspired by "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. It might make more sense if you read the lyrics first :) . Here are the lyrics http:// www. azlyrics. com/ lyrics/ taylorswift/ lovestory. html (take the spaces out)

* * *

We were so young when I first saw you, and whenever I close my eyes, the memories come back.

_______

I yawned for the umpteenth time that day. It was Summer, and I'd rather be sleeping than going to yet another pompous party designed to bore me to death. Even though I was still very young, I was extremely sharp and the mindless drivel spewed by adults became tedious after a while. At least I knew my cousin would be there, so it wouldn't be that bad. Looking out of the limousine's dark window, I sighed yet again, tired of counting the yellow cars. "Are we there yet?"

"Just a few more minutes."

I half-glared at my father. Half, since I've always respected him too much to fully give him a dirty look. "You've been giving me the same answer for the last hour."

The older Aidou chuckled pleasantly. He always thought I was cute when I was mad. "You've been asking me the same question for the last hour."

I turned my blue eyes to the outside of the glass. "Why aren't any of my sisters coming?"

My mother answered this time. "This isn't their kind of party. We adults are going to be talking about boring business stuff."

I frowned. "Why am I here then?"

I caught both my parents exchanging glances. "Souen-san has a daughter about your age. It would be very good if you two became friends."

"Akatsuki as well?"

"The Kain family was invited as well, so it's very likely that Akatsuki-kun will be there too."

This put me at ease. I hated going anywhere without my cousin. I would befriend this girl, since father would be pleased if I did, but I knew I'd end up spending the night playing with Akatsuki instead. Fifteen minutes and 14 yellow cars later, our automobile finally stopped, and the driver got out to open the door. "We're here."

Stepping out of the car, I looked around me. Facing us was a huge mansion, as big as ours, and two queues of bowing maids and butlers greeted us, flanking the way to the door. Looking up, I saw a little girl on a balcony, staring at me.

My mother called me. "Come on, Hanabusa, we wouldn't want to be late."

"I'm coming." Looking up again, I found that the girl was gone. As we entered the main ballroom, my attention was grabbed by the hundreds of lights, and the colourful gowns. A man who looked about the same age as my father greeted us. "Aidou-san, I'm so glad you and your lovely family were able to come."

"The pleasure is ours, Souen-san. We are very honoured to have been invited."

"Father, where is Akatsuki?"

My father looked at me and then turned to the other man. "Souen-san, do you know if Kain-san and his family are here already?"

"Unfortunately they are away on a trip and couldn't come. They said they would come next week. Haruka-sama couldn't come either."

That was strange. Why would they come next week if the party was being held today? Then I remembered that they were just here to talk about business. But then why did Akatsuki need to come too? Looking around, I saw lots of other boys like me. Why were we all here? My mother's voice pulled me out of my reverie, and I saw that my father and the other man weren't there anymore. "Hanabusa, there's Souen-san's daughter. Go and introduce yourself." My mother pointed to a lonely little girl next to the stairs. I noticed that she was the same little girl that had been standing on the balcony before.

I made my way through the crowd and stopped in front of her, and was immediately struck by how pretty she was. "Hello."

She looked at me with shiny brown eyes and answered. "Hello."

"I'm Hanabusa Aidou. What's your name?"

"Ruka Souen."

I noticed that she looked a bit nervous. "Do you want to play?"

This seemed to catch her attention and make the nervousness go away. "Play?"

I took a couple of blue marbles out of my pocket. I'd brought them along to play with Akatsuki, but since he wasn't here, might as well not waste them. "Yep, we can play with this."

"They're so pretty, what if we loose them?"

I shrugged. "Tha's okay, I have millions of them. I don't care if I lose one." I turned around and threw one of the marbles away into the crowd. "See? It doesn't matter."

"Ouch!"

I jumped as I heard the sound of someone crying in pain. "Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good. I'm probably going to be punished." I heard someone giggle next to me.

"Hanabusa is funny!"

That made me blush a little. "Really? You think I'm funny?" No-one had ever said that. It felt good to be admired by her. "Well, I can be ten times as funny. Watch this." I randomly threw even more marbles, and Ruka laughed even more.

"Hey, try to hit that boy over there. He was mean to me earlier." Her wish was my command, and I did as she asked me to.

"Hanabusa, what are you doing?" Turning around I saw Souen-sama and my father, and he didn't look too happy. Maybe it was because one of my many marbles had hit him.

Ruka pointed and giggled. "Daddy, Hanabusa is funny, I like him."

Both adults looked surprised. "Well, I'm very glad that you feel that way. But now I'd like to introduce you to some people. Say goodbye to Hanabusa-kun for now."

She shook her head, and tears filled her beautiful eyes. "No! I want to stay here with Hanabusa, he's my friend! I don't like the other people."

"Ruka, Aidou-san wants to introduce his son to other people too. You two can talk later."

She clung onto my arm. "No, Hanabusa, please don't go! "

Her father looked at me in a weird way, probably wondering what I'd done to make his daughter become so attached to me in such little time. I myself didn't know, but I really didn't want to meet the other people either, I wanted to stay here and make Ruka laugh even more. But I knew that right now I should go with my father. So I whispered to her. "Meet me in the garden in ten minutes." Sniffing, she let me go, albeit reluctantly.

As we were walking to meet someone whose name I can't even remember now, my father remarked. "Well, you and Ruka-chan have certainly become friends. I knew you could do it. Here they are." I looked up and saw a couple and my mother, all chatting happily. They introduced me and I politely bowed, but didn't say anything else.

The minutes ticked by, and I was starting to get restless. I had to find a way to go to the garden. "Hanabusa dear, are you okay?"

I looked up at my mother and beckoned her to come closer. She got on one knee and I whispered. "I have to meet Ruka in the garden, can I please go?" I saw her smile and nodding. "Thanks mum." I ran to the garden as fast as I could. I had never been in this house before, but I was sure that all I needed was to find a servant and ask where it was. That's exactly what I did, and in less than a minute I was outside. Glancing around, I saw a little girl waving. "Hey..." My words stopped as she put her finger in front of her lips, grabbed my hand and started walking. I could feel my cheeks warming up as I squeezed her hand too. We finally stopped and she sat down, tapping the space next to her. I sat down and she closed her eyes, resting her head on the tree trunk. "Are you going to sleep?"

"No, I'm just imagining I'm somewhere else for a little while." I just gazed at her, the moonlight reflected on her pale cheeks, and I could listen to my little heart beating faster than usual. In her hands, she gripped a scarlet letter. I'd seen my dad with one too, it was the invitation to this party. She ripped it. "I hate this."

"What?"

"This party. My parents want me to find someone to be friends with, but they are just analyzing who's a good candidate to be my fiancé."

My eyes widened. "What? But you're so young!" We were barely four in human years, and even though we were more mature and our minds were more developed than human four-year-olds, we were still extremely young to get married. "You're too young to marry!"

"Obviously I won't marry now, they're just seeing which boys they like most and would provide a good alliance. That's why they invited families with boys around my age, so that they can decide who would be a good match for me in the future."

Now it made sense why my sisters weren't here. Is that why my parents wanted me to be friends with her? In the back of my mind, I remembered Akatsuki was supposed to be here too. "Do you like me?"

A huge grin was drawn on her face. "Of course I do. Hanabusa is really, really great, and I don't want you to leave me. All the other boys were scary or didn't talk to me, but you were nice."

Before I could answer, we heard someone calling her. "Ruka, why did you sneak out? You know there's people waiting inside to see you." We both thought of running away from Ruka's father, but before we had a chance, he grabbed her hand and turned to me. "Hanabusa-kun, your parents are looking for you too. Can you find the way back? Ruka and I have to go and meet Moryama-san's family and they're waiting in the garden, so I can't take you back."

"That's okay, I can find the way."

"No! I don't want Hanabusa to leave me again! Let him come with us."

Her father massaged his head with his free hand. "Ruka, he can't come with us, I'm sorry." I understood why. It would probably ruin his plans if his daughter's latching onto another boy when he's trying to get her a fiancé.

Fully aware that I wasn't making a good first impression, I smiled and promised. "Ruka, I'll come back and visit you." She once again stopped struggling and agreed to go with her father, but kept looking back at me.

Just after they left, my father appeared out of nowhere, and his face had a relieved expression. "Hanabusa, here you are. Come on, we have to go now."

"Now? But the party just started..."

"I know, but I only came here to talk about mine and Souen-san's business. Souen-san is throwing this party to find a potential husband for Ruka-chan, and I wouldn't want to get in the way."

"You mean you didn't bring me here to be one of the suitors?"

He looked at me with shocked eyes. "Of course not."

"But you and mum told me to be friends with Ruka, and none of my sisters came."

"Hanabusa, we thought it would be nice if you and Ruka-chan became friends, since our families are business partners and she's a nice girl. And your sisters just didn't want to come. As we said, it's not their kind of party."

I frowned, slightly disappointed. Something in his words made me sad. "I see... Can I still come and visit her?"

My father grinned. "Of course. Now lets go, your mother is waiting for us."

Two weeks later, I finally convinced my parents to let me go and see Ruka again. She'd written a letter saying how she was starting to believe that I would never go and visit her again, that she was getting tired of waiting. Our car stopped right outside of her Summer house on the outskirts of town. Holding a flower, I knocked on the door, and that pretty face greeted me.

______

I press the 'stop' button just as the song is reaching its happy ending. Akatsuki doesn't mind, he knows that I'm never able to listen to this particular song in its entirety, and never asks why. Even if he did, I wouldn't tell him. It's because the song's ending is completely wrong.

______

"Hanabusa, you're here!" She smiled happily, but something was different. The way she looked at me wasn't the same, and it bothered me... a lot. She took me to the playing room, and no sooner had we sat down than she asked. "Hanabusa, have you ever heard of Kaname-sama?"

"No." I didn't like the way she said his name, it had so much happiness and admiration in it.

"Well, he's a pureblood, and even though I've never seen him, my maids told me that he's really handsome, intelligent, and is the best at everything! Doesn't he sound amazing? I would love to meet him!"

I let the flower fall from my tiny hand. The way she smiled when she talked about this Kaname-sama, the tender tone of voice she used... I wasn't the only boy she liked anymore. That's when I knew that she would never be my Juliet ever again, she was now _his_. I had missed my chance forever.

* * *

**A/N:**This story happens before Aidou meets Kaname for the first time. I just had this idea while listening to the song, and had to write it down. I know Ruka gets attached to Aidou very quickly, but children tend to do that (at least that's what I've noticed anyway).

I nearly forgot to say this, but I accept requests for short stories based on songs, and you can even tell me the pairing or sort of story that you want, and I'll try to write it ^_^ (but beware, I can be a bit biased towards pairings :p)

Reviews are very appreciated ^_^


	3. Let me love you

Let me love you

Pairing: KainxRuka

**Disclaimer:**VK is not mine. Song is "Let me love you" by Mario. Here are the lyrics http:// www. azlyrics. com/ lyrics/ mario/ letmeloveyou. html (take the spaces out)

* * *

Why? I don't get it…Do you like the pain he causes you? Do you cherish it as a sign of caring? That's not caring.

Her scent is all over him. You know it. We all do. The tears staining his pristine-white uniform are always hers, never yours. And still you pine for him, unwilling to believe that he doesn't see you in the same way you see him, hopelessly hoping that one day he'll open his eyes and finally notice you. Why? You're wasting your time.

My chest has been plagued by a deep pain ever since I first laid my eyes on you. It's your fault. It hurts everyday. It's hurting right now. But you don't know. If you did, would you even care? You don't notice anything besides him. You never did. You never will.

You're the definition of beauty, you know that? Of course you do. How could you not, when every single man who sees you makes it his personal mission to tell you that. They shower you with gifts. You look at those worthless offerings and sneer. They compliment you endlessly. You merely hear meaningless noise and block them out. They love you. You despise them. If you knew, would you despise me as well?

You strive for it everyday. For perfection. For him. You've always been perfect, can't you see that? Of course not, you can only see him. You can't see anything else. No-one else. If you looked my way just once, I'd give you everything. Diamonds, rings, love. Every day and every night. But you don't want it. Not from me anyway. You want it from him. You take anything he throws at you. Even if it's nothing. His nothing means more than my everything ever will.

Chasing after a mirage, worrying about what he does, crying yourself to sleep. You know, that's not love. No matter how many times you repeat a lie, it won't become a truth. If you chose me, I'd show you what love really is, what it's meant to feel like.

You should let me love you. But you won't.

* * *

**A/N: **Kain's thoughts. I don't know if it really counts as a KainxRuka fic, but I like it.

Reviews are very appreciated, and don't forget that I take requests ^_^


	4. Taking back my love

Taking back my love

Pairing: ZeroxYuuki

**Disclaimer:**VK belongs to Matsuri Hino. This story is inspired by "Taking back my love" by Enrique Iglesias.

* * *

You both stand, facing each other. You look at your former best friend. She's so different now. Her hair's longer, just like it was four years ago, when you first met each other. Her confused eyes look guiltily at you. "If you're okay then...That's goo--" You stop her from saying it. Those are words of farewell. You don't want to say goodbye, you don't want her to leave you, so you pull her into your arms.

It feels like old times, when you had to protect that clumsy girl everyday. But something feels different. She feels different. Colder. "The Yuuki I know... Is she inside you?"

"She is..." You want to stop listening after that. You don't want to know how your Yuuki and his Yuuki are becoming one. You don't want to hear how she only desires his blood, how her mind is only filled with thoughts of him.

You feel disgust. You're disgusted with yourself. You want her so much, you give in to temptation and bite her. You want to drink every drop of her blood, but you can't. You won't. You look into her eyes. They look so much like _his_. You don't like how they look now. However, for a moment in time, you see your Yuuki in them. But it's just for a moment, and you know that she will disappear immediately.

And so you kiss her goodbye, before she's lost forever.

You hug her again protectively and ask if she's okay now, if she's happy, if she's not afraid anymore. She says yes, and you feel your own worries melt away, replaced by a warm numbness. There's nothing tying you to this place any longer. She's not here anymore. "Go be next to...the man who can spend eternity with you. But..."

You wish to say you love her, but you don't. You don't love _her_. You love Yuuki, the old Yuuki, the one that took care of you four years ago. The one that has been devoured by this...this monster. _It _merely looks like Yuuki. You'll kill it the next time you meet each other, because she's killed your Yuuki.

You both walk away, taking opposite directions, silently praying that you'll never see each other again.

* * *

**A/N:**I know, it doesn't look anything like the song, but hey, that's the idea that it gave me, and there's small parts that tie in with the lyrics :p. This story is set after Rido is defeated, and Zero's feelings are changing, he's sort of taking back his love for Yuuki, since she's no longer the girl he knew.

Please review, and don't forget that I take requests ^_^


	5. Umbrella

Umbrella

**Disclaimer: **VK belongs to Matsuri Hino. This story is inspired by "Umbrella" by Rihanna, and it was requested by georgisakura. Here are the lyrics http:// www. azlyrics. com/ lyrics/ rihanna/ umbrella. html (take out the spaces)

* * *

Drip drop drip drop drip drop...

Rima looks at the sky, emotionless blue gazing at threatening grey. "It's raining."

"So it is." Shiki takes another bite of the chocolate.

She lowers her eyes to his pale face. "I don't like the rain."

"I see no problem with it." He then adds, more to himself than to her, a vague happiness etched on his visage. "I rather enjoy it. "

She frowns, mild confusion clouding her expression. Only he can tell the difference though. "Why?"

He shrugs and walks away, taking her pocky box with him. Her electric-blue orbs follow him, and she silently sighs. He's always known that she doesn't like the rain. There was no particular reason for it, she wasn't afraid of it, she just didn't feel peaceful when it rained. Ever since she was a little girl, she had never been able to sleep at night when the tiny drops fell upon her roof, and her mother had to hold her in her arms. She could sleep now, somehow, but still, it would be nice if he cared a little. He was her friend. And yet, he never really showed any concern. Never tried to comfort her. 'Stupid Shiki.'

Sometimes she dreams that he's there in her room with her, holding her, whispering soft lullabies to her ear. But then she wakes up and her pink, feathery fantasy is shattered. She curls up in a ball and tries to go back to sleep, trying to stop thinking about the model boy. Shiki was never there when she needed him most.

He loves the rain. He wishes it would rain every night.

He knows she hates it, how she can never sleep when it's raining. So whenever it rains, he goes to her room, careful not to wake anyone up, and lies next to her, holding her protectively in his arms. She always relaxed when he was there. He was her umbrella.

He sings old songs to her, songs that aren't sung anymore, lost in the midst of time, but that both remember from their childhood. His mother, her idol, used to sing them to him. He tells her of ancient wars, of the world's cruel card games and their place in it. She's the Queen of Hearts, he says. The queen of his heart.

He won't fall asleep, he must leave before her roommate wakes up. It's okay, he can sleep during class. Three words escape his lips every night, but he believes that she never hears them.

She wakes up, hopeful, thinking she heard him, and finds herself alone as usual. From the corner of her eye, she spots a pocky box near her pillow. The one he took from her. Smiling, she hugs it and goes back to sleep.

Outside, the rain is still falling.

He'll come again tonight...

* * *

**A/N:**georgisakura, you wanted a happy ending, I hope this one's alright ^^' This is the first RimaxShiki story that I've written, I hope you like it :)

Don't forget that I take requests (well, I try to ;)) and that reviews are very much appreciated ^_^


	6. Fairytale

Fairytale

Pairing: IchijouxRuka

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK. This story is inspired by "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak. Here are the lyrics http:// www. fresh-lyrics. com/ lyrics/ eurovision-2009-song-contest/ alexander-rybak-fairytale-5041. html (take out the spaces)

* * *

Reading his latest letter, he caught a glimpse of the inseparable trio.

The first time he saw him, he noticed how loyal he was. The first time he spoke to him, he noticed how spoilt he was. The first time he saw her, he knew where her heart was. And he was okay with that, because he didn't love her. Not like that anyway. She never showed him her true personality and he wouldn't fall for façades. But she did show her true colours to the read-haired boy and that made him smile warmly whenever he looked at those two.

Writing his reply, he could hear Ruka's angry voice, probably directed at Aidou. "Hanabusa, give that back!"

Watching her, he smiled. She had a princess' attitude, and one's beauty to boot, but he knew she would never be a true princess. Maybe a countess or even an archduchess, if she married the right person. But she only had two choices: the blond and the redhead. Actually, only one choice, since the blond had no interest in her whatsoever and she would make you regret even mentioning the possibility of their marriage. He knew, he'd tried it once. But even though he would tease those two, he supported Kain a hundred percent. It was obvious to everyone, except Ruka herself, that he loved her deeply and would do anything for her.

Her shouts were always followed by the blond's. "Ouch! Akatsuki, help!"

And his cries for help would be answered by a sigh from his cousin.

He laughed lightly. Relationships were so troublesome. Fortunately, he didn't have this sort of problems. He hadn't found anyone yet, but he was still young and had time. Besides, he was happy just reading his manga and writing to his numerous pen pals around the world. However, among all of them, he had a favourite pen pal. So-chan. From her letters, he could see that she was a very humble, sweet girl who understood him perfectly and always gave him good advice. He himself identified with her problems too. Pen pals could be wonderful things, and not just for him.

One evening, he had found Ruka smiling cheerfully and even nearly skipping to class.

"_Ruka, you seem to be very happy."_

_She grinned like a schoolgirl in love. __"I am."_

"_I imagine something good has happened."_

"_Yep, I received a letter from a friend today."_

"_Who is it?"_

"_I don't know." _

_He blinked. "You don't...know?"_

_She shrugged, the smile never leaving her lips. "It's a pen pal. But he's a very good friend. I can tell him everything and he's always very sincere and honest about it."_

_He smiled, knowing exactly how she was feeling__. He had the same type of relationship with his pen pal. Well, maybe not the same, since Ruka seemed to be in love with her friend. __He stopped walking and his smile disapeared. __Wait a minute… That wasn't good! She was in love with her pen friend? __What about Kain? _

_He sighed__, frustrated. First Kaname, now some complete stranger? Was she going to fall for everyone except the person she should fall for? His green eyes looked over at the tall vampire. Well, whatever happened, he would help Kain as soon as there was an opportunity._

He hadn't known how it was possible for her to feel like that towards someone she didn't know, but as time went by, he understood it better. He himself seemed to be falling for his own pen pal. He was always ecstatically happy when her letters arrived, but when they were late, even by one day, he locked himself in his room and not even Shiki could make him come out.

Soon, everything about her made his heart skip a beat. Her words, her handwriting, their arguements, and above all the fact that she opened herself to him in their correspondence. No fake façades, just the truth. He fell more in love with each letter and he didn't care what she looked like, he was already cursed with Cupid's arrows.

Hearing the postman, he finished his letter and got up to get the mail.

Before he could ask the postman to send his letter, Ruka came in. "Are there any letters for me?" Not waiting for an answer, she snatched the papers from him and held up one triumphantly. "Here it is."

He blinked. That was his one. "That one? Aren't you mistaken?"

She smiled that genuine smile that she only had after receiving a letter from a certain someone. "No, my friend's called Ichi-kun. See, here's his name."

"That's not possible. You see..." And then something clicked in his brain. Ruka Souen… Souen…So...So-chan? He looked at her. It was her? Ruka was his pen pal? Ruka was his pen pal... Any negative consequences disappeared as that sentence repeated itself in his mind over and over again.

He'd found her... The lovely, insecure girl he had imagined so many times while lying in bed, looking at the ceiling with a blank look in his eyes. And here she was, right in front of him, where she had been all along. "I know who your pen pal is..."

Her brown eyes shone. "Really? How? Who is it?"

"It's..."

Kain walked up to them. "Ruka, Hanabusa's getting tired of waiting."

"Coming." She turned back to the blond, a big grin on her face. "So, who is it, Takuma-sama?"

And just like that, he knew they had fallen apart and that their fairytale was finished before it truly started. Looking at the redhead again, he silently sighed. Here it was. The perfect oportunity to help him. Ironic, wasn't it? "No... No, I'm sorry, I was thinking about someone else. I have no idea who this person is."

"Oh... That's okay. See you later." Ruka smiled her fake smile, trying to disguise the heartbreaking disapointment, and took the letter with her.

That was the last letter she ever received from him.

* * *

**A/N: **I find it funny that IchijouxRuka is my most favourite pairing ever in VK (closely followed by AidouxRuka) but only now have I written a story for them (I do have some hints in other stories but this one's the clearest one yet) :p

Anyway, I hope you liked it, don't forget that you can request a pairing and song, even if you already made a request before (I always try to write it, unless I really can't but I'll reply telling you) and reviews are very much apreciated ^_^


	7. Que levante la mano

Que levante la mano

Pairing: KainxRuka

**Desclaimer:** VK is not mine. The story is inspired by "Que levante la mano" by Joseph Fonseca.

* * *

He mouths every single word, every syllable, with a perfect accent. He learnt the language because of her.

"I'd love to go to Spain.", she had once said.

So he learnt to speak it, so that he could take her there.

"We're going to Spain.", they said.

He doesn't cry when the plane takes off. He doesn't say or do anything unusual when she leaves with him.

His amber eyes veer towards the group photo, where they all look so happy in their school uniforms, and he tries to decide whether he hates the person she chose or not.

The song reaches the part where the singer asks you to put your hand up if you've never cried for love.

He puts his hand up. He never cried for love. But that doesn't mean he hasn't loved or suffered because of it. He did. And still does.

And then he thinks of everything again and, slowly, as the first tears start to fall, his hand falls limp.

* * *

**A/N:**Wow, it's been a looooong time, hey? Sorry everyone, sorry, I'll try to update all my stories more frequently.

Now, this story was inspired by the chorus of the song, which says (more or less) "may he raise his hand, he who has not cried for love". The identity of the guy Ruka chose instead of Kain is up to your own interpretation and/or personal likings :)

Again, remember I take requests (if I can't do them, I'll tell you, so don't be afraid of just asking) and your opinions would be nice ^^

P.S. Anne, I'm glad you're an IchijouxRuka shipper now! You should get an account so we can talk, I'm a bit iffy about replying to reviews on the stories themselves ^^;


End file.
